


A Slim Encounter

by LittleMissMidnight



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMidnight/pseuds/LittleMissMidnight
Summary: They were both new to this. They were both new to the idea of being together despite what the history books told them. He never thought he would be holding hands of another woman  and she didn't think she would had ever expected to fall in love with the hero that saved Valentia. But all it can take is one slim encounter to test and challenge what they have. Alm x F!Kiran (Summoner)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a chapter story in like three years so go easy on me. It was just this idea was too long to write into a one shot and too complicated to understand in one sitting. Either way I hope you enjoy this!

CHAPTER ONE:

  
Books scattered across their sheets. Some laid flat open; their pages exposed to the morning rays that peeked through the curtains. Others laid closed while more were seen to had fallen off the bed completely. The books began to move as feet started to shuffle from beneath them. Rays of morning sunlight started to light up and warm up the room.

Arms stretched as eyes began to open wide. Yawns followed right after before trying to return to sleep. But a light poke from the companion beside them was proving that task difficult. With her eyes closed she did her best to wave him off but they didn’t seem to stop.

A smile crept across her face and with one eye open, she looked at the person right beside her.

“Alm, you need to stop.”

With a grin, “Well you need to get up. It’s already morning.” He teased.

Ignoring his words, the young woman buried her face into her pillow. While her face still in there she muttered, “No.”

Alm knew very well that he wasn’t going to take those words into consideration and returned to poking her at her waist until he finally saw the summoner’s face appear from her pillow. Alm then proceed to poke her cheek as the woman stared at her, irritated.

“You’re mean.” She pouted.

“If you think that was mean then wait till you meet my Grandfather. He is a man that doesn’t like to see a good morning go to waste.”

The young woman beside him just watched as Alm sat up to only notice the scattered books all over their bed and floor. Some were novels while others were documentations of different worlds and eras. Alm reached for the one that was closest to him. He flicked through the pages before a recollection of what happened last night came back to him.

The woman beside him sat up and it was clear she was still half asleep. Alm soon turned to the summoner and couldn’t help but laugh. Her hair was all in a mess as each end of her hair were standing while others scrunched up. Her tired and sleepy expression didn’t help either.

“I didn’t know reading books with you all night would lead you to that type of expression.” Alm laughed lightly.

She stared at him, “Well _you_ were the one that was so focused on learning about my era and that isn’t something you can learn overnight yet,” She pointed to the books scattered everywhere in front of them. “ _Here_ we are.”

Alm smiles and admitted his defeat as he finally made his way out of bed and reached out to grab the books that were all over the bed and floor. “Ok, ok. You got me there.” He turned to face the summoner and threw one of the books towards her. Even still drowsy the woman was able to catch the book. “It’s just beside from Ram Village I haven’t really gone anywhere else and the era that you come from is just so amazing, its like nearly a fantasy world of its own. I find it hard to believe that it used to be like my time at one point.” Alm smiled as he started to admire the era the summoner came from.

Hearing such awe from Alm only made the young summoner smile. “And that’s why I really hope that Commander Anna will let us be able to leave for awhile and let me show you my world. After hearing that a gate back to my time just recently opened, I knew I just _had_ to invite you along.”

She watched and waited for Alm’s response as he began to make his way over to the bookshelf that was placed right beside the summoner’s desk. “You really think it would be alright to leave when we are in a middle of a war?”

Sensing his concerns, the woman finally made her way out of bed and picked up a novel from the floor that Alm had missed. “I know it doesn’t feel right but it’s just I’ve missed a few back in the past and I have no idea when the next one will appear again.”

It caught Alm by surprise to see the woman by his side as she returned a book back into its rightful place. He stood quietly as she took another book from his grasp and placed it back into the bookshelf for him. He placed his hands on his waist and lightly yawned.

“Alright then. I’ll go with you. After all, we’ve come this far.”

Alm looked through the window and could tell it was going to be a good day. But before he could go any deeper into thought he felt something soft intertwin with his hands. He looked down and noticed the summoner had her hands holding his, her face flustered bright red and her eyes staring down onto the floor.

“Thank you…” With courage she finally decided to look up to him. “and I just don’t mean that because you’re coming with me to visit back my home but also for… _this_.”

She held their locked hands up together for the both to see. It was an odd sensation for both to be feeling. The gesture was even making Alm’s face heat up a little. Never did he thought he would be holding a hand with another woman.

Her kind gesture only made Alm’s heart warm and chuckle. Her honesty only made her more charming in his eyes.

“You’re welcome Kirian.” Alm smiled as he moved closer to her and kissed her lightly on her forehead. “After all we’re both new to this and I’m going to do my best to work this out with you.”

Kirian’s heart filled up with joy as she looked up to him. “Never did I think that you would end up picking me, a simple summoner for an era you could only imagine from. It’s such an honor and a dream come true.”

Alm ruffled with her hair and released his grip on her hand to only pinch both of her cheeks.

“A-Alm what are y-you-”

Chuckling, “I never thought you would be so serious in the mornings. If that was the case I would have slept back in my room.” He released his grasp on her cheeks. “Now come-on, let’s get ready and head off to breakfast. Maybe you’re just so serious because you’re hungry.”

Rubbing her now sore cheeks, “Well yeah I am but that isn’t the point.” She sighed. “but alright, I’ll get ready.” She sighed.

With a smile, “Don’t worry about looking too good because I think you look _radishing_ no matter what you wear.”

Alm then quickly found a book thrown right into his face right afterwards.

* * *

 

The mess hall was as loud as it was to be expected from. All different heroes from all different eras and ages showed up to eat the first meal of the day. Laughter, cheer and casual chatter and banter echoed in the halls as Kirian soon began to eat her meal. On the table that she shared with were Order of Heroes, the three people that she helped to start to defend Askr and all its neighboring countries.

Sharena sat beside her and was bubbly as ever and Kirian could easily tell from her presence alone that she was staring at her. Glancing over she noticed a childish grin across her face and it seemed that only she was noticing it so far.

Pointing to herself, “Is there something on my face Sharena?” Kiran asked.

She shook her head but the smile on her face didn’t change. She scooted in closer towards her instead.

“So, I saw you and _him_ enter out of your room this morning together.” Sharena whispered carefully, “So are you guys official now or something?”

Kirian dropped her spoon the instant she heard Sharena’s words and felt her face heat up in seconds. Her red face soon caught the attention of Commander Anna and Alfonse that were sitting opposite of them.

“Sharena, what did you do to Kiran?” Her brother stared towards Sharena, clearly displeased.

“Eh?! Nothing brother.” She waved her spoon at him. “I’m just having a nice girl’s talk with Kiran here~” Sharena placed her arm over the summoner’s shoulders. “I just have a question that I want to ask and-”

“That’s enough Sharena.” Anna spoke boldly. The seriousness of her boss caused Sharena to remove her arm off Kiran and sit back upright again. Her eyes then focused down solely on Kiran that sat opposite of her. “You’re not seriously going to go through with that idea of yours, are you?”

Kiran avoided eye contact with her Commander for a moment before giving a light nod as her only response.

“I’ve given you my warning about that decision of yours and I respect you Kiran, but your latest decision has me worried.” Anna took a spoon full of her breakfast before continuing. “Are you sure your going to go through with this?”

“Commander.” The young summoner took a moment to gather her words before adding on, “I respect you and everyone on this table, but I assure you that my decision is final.”

Her eyes caught a glance of Alm in the distance eating breakfast with his childhood friends. It seemed she had caught them in a middle of a joke as they were all laughing and having a wonderful time together. But her eyes were solely focused on Alm as just seeing him in a cheerful mood was a better sight than what she kept on reading in the books written on him. 

With her eyes stuck on him for a while longer, “I want to stay by his side as long as possible.” Determined and confident with her answer Kiran looked back at her Commander. “I am fully aware of the risks that involves but that is something I have to take into consideration and are well prepared for.”

Anna sighed. It seems her bold demeanor had faded away. She only smiled at how naive the young summoner was when it came to relationships. Despite her lack of knowledge of relationships, she couldn’t help but smile at how positive she was towards it.

“Oh Kiran,” The woman sighed. “You can never fully prepare yourself for the battle that is called love.” The commander pointed her spoon to where Kiran’s heart laid. “No matter how much you plan things there will always be something that will catch you off guard.” Anna smiled. “But if you keep that positivity and passion for him _in there_ I think you’ll be just fine.” Anna referenced to Kiran’s heart.

The commander’s sincere words caught her off guard and were not the words she ever expected the commander to say but she welcomed it whole hearty.

“Also, Commander I would like to make a request now that you’re here.”

With her mouth full Anna nodded, giving the sign for Kiran to continue.

Nodding, “I heard that a gate has opened up nearby. I heard that it links up to the era that I was from. If it’s possible I would like to use that gate and go home for a while. Even if it’s a few hours at best.”

Swallowing her meal Anna could only smile. “Of course, you can go. You have my permission. Stay as long as you need too. Out of all of us here you are the one that hasn’t seen their home since you got here. Some of us here can visit their homes for a brief time even if its just on the battle field.”

Kiran’s eyes lit up with joy and excitement. Her hands clasped together with joy. Even Sharena that was sitting by her side shared in with her excitement. No words could contain her excitement. Finally, Kiran was going to be able to go home.

“Oh, I’m so happy to here that you can go home Kiran, you really deserve it!” The bubbly woman embraced the young summoner beside her. Kiran returned her embrace as the two sat giggly in their seats.

Alfonse sighed as he could only admire the two girl’s excitement. “Honestly you two…”

“Thank you so much Commander.” Kiran thanked her commander while still letting Sharena embrace her. “I promise I’ll bring back some wonderful gifts for all of you.” Kiran patted Sharena’s hands to ask her to let her go, in which she did. “Also, Commander,” The summoner leaned forward on the desk, covering her mouth with one hand and in a whispering motion. “I promise I’ll bring something back here that you can sell for a good price.”

Kiran could see Anna’s face light up and could only imagine the dollar signs that were floating in her mind.

And like a switch had been flipped, the commander’s voice turned into glee and excitement. “T-Then if that is the case then take the whole week off no, that the whole month off!” She placed her hands on the woman’s shoulder and shook her a little as comical tears ran down her face. “Oh, Kiran you are such a blessing to the Order of Heroes. What could I ever do without you!”

Meanwhile Alfonse continued to sit in his chair and watched the three women on his table acting all so strangely. He shoved another spoonful of his breakfast into his mouth and sighed right afterwards.

“Looks like the Commander’s funds are running dry…again.” He ate more of his breakfast before adding. “There was no way she would have agreed to that so easily otherwise…”

* * *

 

“Really?! The Commander agreed to it?” Kiran nodded in response with excitement as Alm chuckled. “Well that’s amazing. I’m so happy for you!”

Kiran sat from the distance as she watched Alm reach for another arrow to place in his bow. The archery area was quieter than usual which made it easier to Kiran to tell Alm the good news. Alm placed the arrow in its rightful place and pulled back on the string. Seconds passed as Kiran watched to see if the Hero could land an easy bullseye. She leaned forward in anticipation and excitement and kept her eyes stuck on the target. Soon the arrow flew from the bow and made its mark on the target, in which Kiran jumped when she saw Alm had landed another bullseye.

“That was amazing Alm!” Kiran gasped as she covered her own mouth. “Another bull eyes!”

Alm could only chuckle at the woman’s sincere flattery. “I normally don’t hit this many.” He turned towards Kiran. “Maybe it’s because you’re here.”

Kiran pointed towards herself. “M-Me?” As flattering as that may be Kiran refused to accept Alm’s words. “No way, I mean I’m not the one holding the bow.”

An idea soon crept into Alm’s mind as he placed the bow and his arrows down. “That reminds me, you don’t come by here often. You don’t have any work to do?”

The summoner shook her head, “Since Commander Anna is letting me go back home she said I should take a day or two to pack and get ready.”

Kiran watched as Alm walked his way towards her and held his hand out. The young woman was confused to why Alm was offering his hand to her but accepted it anyway.  He guided her back to where he was earlier and picked up the bow and arrows he had placed down.

“Alm?” Kiran finally asked. “Are you-”

The man held up both his bow and arrows to her before Kiran could even finish. “Yes. I’m going to teach you how to wield a bow.”

Kiran watched as Alm searched around the area for one more particular item. He soon came back with some archery gloves.

“I’m worried you might get sore fingertips when your going to use the bow since you’re just starting out, so I found these.” Alm offered them to Kiran.

Accepting them, “That’s very kind of you Alm. Thank you.”

It didn’t take long for Kiran to wear the gloves Alm had given her. Soon she found herself holding the bow that Alm was just using earlier. No arrow was loaded as Alm stood right by her side, guiding her on the correct angle and position to hold a bow. Kiran let Alm move any part of her arms that were giving off the incorrect posture. It didn’t occur to her later that their bodies were touching as Alm continued to teach her the right ways to hold a bow.

“You want to move your arm more back like this to get more power behind your shot. Also, you want to keep this part of your arm straight, so you won’t hurt yourself.”

“Right.” The woman nodded.

Alm soon reached over for an arrow. It wasn’t the usual one he used at the tip was made from a softer material. Kiran understand the reasoning behind that.

“My grander father never really taught me much of the bow as he was more of a man of the sword, so I hope everything I’m teaching you is alright.”

The woman kept her posture still as Alm loaded the arrow for her. She glanced over to him and nodded. “This is fine. You’re doing a great job. I’m just amazed. Did you really teach yourself the bow like the books say?” Kiran focused back on the shooting range in front of her.

It was still a strange sensation for Alm to hear himself being recorded in many books about his life in Valentia and in other countries. About all the people he saved and the countries he visited. There were even books about the life of his children and their children. It was still overwhelming for him, a boy that grew up in a simple famer’s town that he would reach to such heights and recognition.

“Ah well, if the books so then I guess so.” He teased as he focused on making sure the arrow was loaded correctly.

“To teach yourself how to fight with a weapon you’ve never learned how to use. That is so admiring to see.”

Alm only smiled at Kiran’s kind words before focusing their conversation back to the bow.

“Alright then. Now move the string back by moving your arm back like this,” He guided her by holding onto her arm and moving it back. Guiding her every move. “Now make sure your holding the bow strong here so you can guide the arrow to the target in front, alright?”

He could see her nod and released his hold on her. “Now just let go when your ready.”

The hero could see Kiran had one of her eyes closed in the hopes to improving her aim while also having her tongue poking out. Alm kept the sight to himself and soon enough Kiran pulled back in the string and released the arrow. Despite releasing the bow with great posture and aim there was not enough power behind her shot, leaving the arrow short from its target.

Disappointed Kiran could only sigh. “Damn, I thought I had it.” She looked back at Alm. “How do you make it look so easy.”

Kiran noticed Alm only laughed before giving off a proper answer. This only made the woman pout.

“Alm come-on, please give me an answer.”

She saw him nod and soon Alm was able to calm himself down. “Oh Kiran, you should have seen your face. You had one eye closed and your tongue was poking out.” It didn’t take long before Alm was laughing as soon he remembered the cute expression painted across Kiran’s face.

Flustered, “T-Then why didn’t you stop me?!” Kiran couldn’t believe she was caught with such a silly expression on her face.

The summoner could see she wasn’t going to get an answer from Alm so soon. A plan hitched up in her head as she placed the bow down onto the ground. Her sudden actions caused Alm to get curious, worried that he had made Kiran upset.

“H-Hey Kiran are you alright? I didn’t mean to make up mad. Please don’t cry.”

He leaned forward and had one arm reached out. Kiran waited until his shadow was in her reach before turning around suddenly and jumped into the man’s arms, catching him completely off guard. The woman’s sudden leap in Alm’s arms caused him to lose all sense of balance as the both were sent to the floor crashing.

Kiran was the first to burst into laughter knowing her plan was a success and looked down at Alm. She could see him rubbing his head from the fall. Seeing Alm hurt made her feel a little guilty.

“Sorry Alm, I didn’t think you would fall down like that.” She patted Alm’s head in compensation.

“Well I’m not exactly great at catching people…”

Kiran caught on Alm’s reference and quickly pulled herself out of his arms. The joy she just had on her face vanished as concern showed itself instead. Sitting up Alm caught on the summoner’s change in expressions.

“Kiran? Did I say something bad?” He asked once again.

The young woman shifted in her spot and made sure nobody was in the room to overhear their conversation. Convinced it was only the two of them in the room she focused her attention solely on Alm.

“I…I just want to hear from you something important. Everyone around me has been telling me this but I just want to hear this from you.” She avoided eye contact with Alm as she took a moment to gather all her courage to face him again. “Am I a replacement for _her_?” The young woman embraced herself. “Everyone has been telling me that I shouldn’t get involved with you like _this._ Commander Anna has been warning me over and over that I shouldn’t mess with history especially with a figure like yourself.”

The young summoner closed her eyes for a moment as she fought hard to fight back her tears as much as she could.

“Everyone, even myself are feeling like I’m interrupting something that I shouldn’t be a part of. Like I’m stealing you from _her.”_

Before Kiran could stop the tears that started to fall down her face she felt a sudden force moving her forward and into the arms of someone. She knew it was Alm that had pulled her into his arms and holding her tight. She felt his hand patting her head up and down while the another was wrapped around her waist.

After seconds of silence Kiran finally heard Alm speak.

“How…long have you been hearing these?” His voice was soft and low. He didn’t hear a response from the summoner, so he continued. “…Kiran, please answer me.”

With her face still resting on his chest. “…months. Ever since I told the Commander I’ve heard rumors of us being spread around the halls of the castle. They say that as soon Celica joins us you’ll throw me away or that I’m just some fallback until she arrives.”

Hearing the cruel rumors from the summoner herself made Alm’s heart sink and made him hold onto the woman more. He rested his head on top of hers.

“I can’t believe you’ve been dealing with this all alone.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry. This is the first time I’m hearing these for myself. I can’t imagine the months that you had to go through.”

With her tears drying up the summoner removed herself from Alm, causing him to release his hold on her. “Well that’s because I’m just a simple summoner and you’re a king of Valentia that rules over the two kingdoms with his beloved wife Celica. You’re untouchable while on the other hand, am not.”

Alm noticed a few tears that were running down her face. He reached over for her and cupped his hands on her face, drying the tears away with his thumbs.

“Please have more faith in yourself Kiran. I didn’t pick you as a replacement until Celica comes. I…I know whatever we share isn’t ideal or easily accepted but please believe me when I say that I really do like you. And its not like I’m married to Celica or anything. In fact, when you summoned me here I have only seen her a handful of times, most of them not in the best situations. You weren’t interrupting anything.”

Kiran reached for Alm’s hands that were still placed on her cheeks and held them. “B-But the books…that isn’t what they say.”

“Forget the books!” Alm raised his voice before calming down. “The books shouldn’t define what we have right now.”

Alm wasn’t the one to get so easily irritated when there was rumor being talked about himself, but the story would change when it was about the people her cared about. It would get on his nerves when he would see it was affecting them. He made his way up to his feet and pulled the summoner to hers as well. His sudden burst of action caught her off guard.

She looked up to him before noticing Alm had reached out for her hands and were holding them tightly.

“Alm?” Kiran could only muster speaking his name. “What are you up to?”

“Just follow me.”

The summoner looked back at the open target field and gazed up to the sky. It was beginning to sun set. She pointed towards the setting sun, but it only fell on deaf ears as Alm began to get on the move. The young woman only sighed as she let Alm guide her out of the archery room and to wherever he planned the two of them to go.

* * *

 

In the distance Kiran instantly noticed the place that Alm had dragged her to. An open field where the open sea could be seen in the distance. Neighboring islands could be seen scattered all over the sea. By their feet were long wild grass as the petals on the white flowers glimmered brightly under the moonlight. The young woman knew the site very well as Alm kept on holding onto her hand and only stopped when he was convinced he brought her to the best view of the whole area.

With Alm had finally stopped the summoner removed her hood so she could take in a better sight of the view. Seeing the young woman smile after her emotional outburst in the archery room made himself feel better as well. But her concerns still lingered with him.

Not once did it occur to him that there would be people judging her the moment he chose her. His feelings for Celica were strong and had been for years but all were changed when he was summoned to a world of Askr. His desire to find Celica were so strong and at first and that was all he wanted to do but travelling with his new and old friends changed all of that. There was a world that needed his help and he couldn’t refuse helping people in need. His own desires needed to stand aside as people cried for his help and from the other heroes as well.

The summoner at first treated him like any other hero that she had summoned to his world. She greeted them and gave them tips and new skills to help them improve on the battle field. He was no exception, but it seemed their paths would always cross and by time grew closer to her than he ever expected to.

There was something that charmed him to her. Was it her smile? The way she created new plans for him and the team? Was it the little pranks she would plan for him? Alm couldn’t pin point it down. But all he knew was that when she brought the woman to this place all those months ago. He knew that there was something special that she had that was impossible to forget. A feeling only another woman had given to him so long ago.

“Kiran, do you remember this spot?” Alm looked around for the summoner to only find her in a small patch of grass where the white flowers grew. “Kiran?”

The grass grew as high to her waist as she plucked a beautiful white flower from the stem before turning back to Alm. She waved as she showed the few flowers she had already collected. He waved back before making his way over to her.

“Glad you can make it.” Kiran spoke with glee. “Thank you for bringing me back here. I nearly forgot how much I loved it here.” She reached for one of the flowers she had just picked earlier and placed it between Alm’s right ear. She laughed at Alm’s new accessory.

“You look quite charming.” She teased.

Alm gave off a sarcastic laugh as he removed the flower from his hair before placing it in the summoner’s hair instead.

“I think it looks better on you than me if you ask me.” He teased back, causing the young summoner’s face to flush red.

“Damn it Alm. You can be quite the charmer.” Kiran rolled her eyes as she heard Alm only laugh in response.

In the distance Kiran noticed a few more beautiful white flowers in the distance and headed her way towards them and it soon caught the attention of her companion.

“Kiran wait up!” He called for her and started to make his way to her.

But he quickly stopped when he saw Kiran had also stopped moving. Alm took a few more steps forward before hearing loud rustles in the grass around them. He knew that was the reason why Kiran stopped as well. The young woman turned in the spot quietly to face Alm. She was scared but did her best not to show that to him. She lifted her arms high enough to show Alm that she had her Breidablik in her grasp. Alm was relieved to see she was well prepared and slowly began to remove his Falchion from its sheath.

The rustling around them started to get louder as both fighters did their best to not get spooked by their foe. Suddenly the rustling around them stopped but it was only due to them appearing right in front of them and had jumped up in the air, hoping to pin them down to the ground. Their appearance was different to the ones neither of one them had seen. They shared a human shape but was completely covered in the darkness. Fighting in the darkness of night didn’t help identify them any easier.

It only took seconds for Alm to slice his foe in half meanwhile the sudden jump of their foes caused Kiran to press the trigger on her gun late, missing the opponent. The shadowy foe pinned the woman to the ground but before it could begin its assault Alm made quick work of him and sliced it half. It quickly dispersed into smoke as soon it was defeated.

He tried to reach his hand to Kiran and help her to her feet but was interrupted when more shadow-like figures headed to his direction. He turned around and made quick work of them as well before turning back to her.

“Here.” He offered his hand to her.

But more rustling didn’t stop as it could be heard right behind Alm and before Kiran could accept Alm’s offer she reached over to her Breidablik and with one hand aimed for the foe behind Alm and was ready to deal a strike on him. With her spare hand she grabbed Alm’s hand and pulled him down to the ground with her. This gave her a better view of her enemy and with one quick press on the trigger she released a powerful beam of light right at the enemy.

It screamed from the powerful attack which the other foes of the same kind did not do until now. Its scream was bloodcurdling and high pitch. It was also not dispersing like the others that did from a single hit. Left with no other choice she pulled the trigger again on her Breidablik and once again the foe screamed from the attack. She shot again and again, and it screamed but it wasn’t as loud as the previous two.

Finally, after the final shot the foe dispersed like the others and after hearing and seeing the rest flee did only the woman lie down onto the ground, exhausted. She noticed Alm was on the ground himself and looked ready to hit the foe until she got rid of it for them. He took a sigh of relief and looked towards Kiran.

“You never said you had good aim like that.” Alm was caught by surprise by the aim and power her weapon had.

“Well I never had to use it like that before. Normally I just use it to summon other heroes to my aid, but I guess it decided on something else tonight.”

Alm crawled his way closer to Kiran, “It can really do that? I mean _just like that?_ ”

Still lying on her back, the woman nodded before staring back at her weapon. “I guess so.”

Kiran heard Alm laugh at her uncertainty and rolled over onto his back and joined in with the view with her. Their shoulders touching and the back of their hands in reach. Seconds passed them by before the woman reached over for his hands and held on them. It didn’t take long for Alm to respond and hold her hand tightly back. The sudden battle had caused them to tire out.

“I really missed looking up at the stars like this. If we get the chance, I’ll love to bring you back to Ram village and show you the stars from there.”

“As long you get a view better than this then sure.” She teased.

Kiran felt Alm release his hold on her hand and rolled over to his side. His sudden closeness caught her attention.

“I can bet you that there is a way better view that this back in Ram Village.” Alm watched as the summoner rolled onto her side as well, facing him. Her sudden closeness sent his face to warm up. He felt it heat up even more where the woman scooted closer to his face until their noses touched.

“I’ll be waiting for that _Albein Alm Rudolf II.”_ Kiran teased.

Hearing his full name being spoken to him made his whole face red as he rolled away from her. He never really got use to hearing his full name being spoken. Alm could hear her laughter from behind him before feeling the woman press herself on top of him. Kiran could hear the man grunt from her impact.

“Ok, ok. I’ll take that as a challenge.” Alm laughed. “But we should really start heading back. I’m worried that we’ll get attacked like that again.”

Alm noticed the pout on the summoner’s face but she knew he was right. They wouldn’t know if when or how they would attack again or if the rest of the shadow-like foes would return with twice the numbers. Kiran got herself off Alm and stood up as Alm soon followed suit.

Dusting himself Alm looked at Kiran who he saw was still trying to get the dirt off her long coat and waited until she was done before getting her attention. Seeing she was no longer bothered by the dirt that had stained onto her coat Alm offered his hand to her.

“Shall we go?” He asked.

With a smile the young summoner walked over and accepted Alm’s hand and held it tight.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you taking me out would lead us to encounter such strange enemies.” Kiran sighed as she tossed herself onto her bed. Alm closed the door behind him before walking straight to the bookshelf. His actions caught the attention of Kiran. “Alm? Something the matter?”

Alm was quiet at first as he tried to find any book that would help him with his curiosity. He glanced at each title of the book by reading the spine of the books. He reached for one and flipped through multiple pages but closed it as soon he didn’t find the information he was after.

Now by his side Kiran peeked over the man’s shoulder and tried to get an understanding of the situation before looking at the expression Alm had. She would always see this type of expression on his face during battles or during team meetings before battle. It nearly seemed rude for her to interrupt him in such a serious moment, yet she was curious to know what was happening as well.

“Alm?” Kiran asked once again, hoping she would get an answer even if it was a short one.

Kiran waited as Alm flipped to the next page before hearing him speak, “I just need to know what those things we fought earlier were.” Alm briefly explained what was going through his mind as he flipped to the next page. “I’m wondering if maybe a Cantor was nearby and summoned those foes just for us.”

Due to lack of knowledge in the type of enemies that originate from Alm’s era Kiran found it hard to reply with any worthwhile information. She just glanced back at the book Alm was reading and hoped she could pick up any useful information that way. But the information was overwhelming for her and decide it was best to just rest for the night as Alm continued his best on his research.

Kiran returned to her bed as the memory of her brief fight earlier played in her mind. The monster they fought all looked the same and only took one hit to defeat but the last one she fought was stronger and had a horrifying scream that it nearly made her feel guilty that she defeated it.

Sitting up, “Hey Alm, do you remember the last one we fought. The one that screamed when I shot her with Breidablik. Why do you think it did that?”

Alm was still focused in the book he was reading but soon looked back to face the summoner. “Sometimes when a processed enemy is in their dying moments a little of their old self returns to them. Maybe that’s why they made those screams back then.” Alm soon closed his book shut. “But that scream, it was…unusual.”

With the book in his hand Alm took a seat by the end of the bed, “It was like I’ve heard that scream before…which is odd because that isn’t something you usually remember someone by.”

Kiran sat by her end of her bed soon crawled to Alm’s end and took a seat beside him. Both were silent before the woman placed her hand on Alm’s shoulder.

“Sorry I can’t be much help here. I really don’t know much about the foes that you fought compared to the history of Valentia.”

Alm caught a glance of regret in Kiran’s voice and reassured her with a smile. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s not something you really want to know. It’s not exactly comfortable stuff.”

But before their conversation could head anywhere sound claps of thunder were heard from outside. The sound was loud enough to catch anyone to drop anything they were holding. Kiran instantly held onto Alm’s arm from the loud sound. She could hear Alm laugh at her little jump scare and patted her head to comfort her.

Loud buckets of rain followed seconds later right after the loud sound of thunder. It was nearly hard to believe the two were just star gazing only moments earlier. Loud claps of thunders were heard but its sound felt like it was more closer and came from within the castle than outside.

The pair looked at one another and knew that they had to investigate and with a sword in one hand and a lit candle on another the two careful made their way outside. With hands locked the two made sure nobody was around. Kiran also made sure her hand was at the ready as it hovered over her Breidablik with caution.

“I hope none of those enemies we fought actually made their way back here…”

“That’s impossible. We used a gate to return here. There shouldn’t be anyway an enemy that originates from another realm be able to use them. Especially if they’re no longer human.” Kiran reassured Alm.

“…right.” He nodded even though he didn’t quite understand how the gates in this world worked just yet.

Guided by the light from the candle Kiran held for them both carefully continued to move forward, Alm’s sword at the front, being held forward. The loud thumps in the castle echoed more, bringing the two closer together naturally. Both looked around them even more frequently.

“Are we getting attacked by the other nations?” Kiran glanced left and right. “At this time and weather?”

“You’ll be surprised how common that may be. Some leader will send their troops into fire if need be.” Alm kept his eyes focused forward. He didn’t want to be attacked by something like the one from earlier.

Another loud banging sound came from within in the castle and this time the two fastened their pace. The sounds of rushing footsteps echoed in the hallways as another dim light could be spotted in front of them. Cautions, Alm pointed his sword at the light and whoever may be heading their way.

But the shadows that appeared from the light turned to familiar faces and shapes. Three young heroes appeared from the candles they were holding. All were dressed in their nightwear. It was clear that the loud sounds that was coming from within the castle had woken them up.

“Price Alfonse, Princess Sharena and Commander Anna.” Alm muttered. “I’m sure glad it was only you three.” He gave off a sigh of relief.

“I share the same sentiment.” Alfonse replied. “Guess we three weren’t the only ones woken by whatever that sound is.”

Kiran waved her candle around and noticed they were in the main hall of the castle, the main entranceway for anyone that would visit the castle. It was the first room they would see when entering. Suddenly the loud thuds were heard but this time they were louder than before. Each hero either held or hover to wear their weapon was.

“Could we really be under attack?” Anna muttered. “Yet those sounds do not sound like they belong to groups of soldiers.”

“If we were wouldn’t they want to attack under the cover of darkness? You know, stealth-like?” Sharena suggested.

Alfonse rolled his eyes. “Please don’t give the enemy any ideas now Sharena.”

Again, the loud sounds began again, and Kiran had her candle pointed towards the main door of the castle. It was the door that would lead them outside. She kept her eyes on the door until the loud sounds started again. And when they did she was convinced that whatever was making those sounds was indeed coming from the other side of that door.

Without warning Kiran slipped her hand away from Alm’s grasp and rushed over to the door with one hand holding the candleholder while another hovering over her Breidablik.

“Kiran, wait!” Alm yelled as he too rushed over before the rest followed.

The summoner placed her hand on the door and felt the thuds against the door were getting lighter, yet it was growing more desperate. The heavy rain made it a challenge to tell when the knockings stopped. She felt her gut telling her to open the door but held back until she felt the presence of Alm and her friend had arrived. Soon she unlocked the door and pulled on the handle with all the might her one hand could muster.

The heavy rain became louder as it crashed onto the ground as the thunder lit up the gloomy sky, only giving them seconds to identify the thing that was lying by their feet. It wasn’t moving but that didn’t give any of them any reason to lower their guard as both Alm and Alfonse moved on forward to protect Kiran, while Anna and Sharena stayed behind just in case that an ambush was indeed going to happen.

Kiran felt the need to touch whatever was lying on the ground but was refused by Alm and Alfonse.

“That isn’t a wise move Kiran.” Alfonse reminded her. “It might still attack us, even if it’s not moving.”

The summoner could only nod as Alm was staring at the object for a long time. Kiran was curious to why. It was the same expression he had as soon they returned from the date outside. She kept her silence still until another flash of thunder lit brightly across the sky. This time this one was much stronger and provided a much brighter flash of light.

Kiran noticed the sudden change in expression in Alm’s face as soon the flash of thunder hit. He instantly dropped his weapon and rushed down to the mysterious object lying cold on the doorstep. Kiran felt the need to join him, but Alfonse stretched out his arm, holding her back to protect her.

Alm turned the thing onto its back and his suspicions were true. There was no way he could ever mistaken _that_ red hair.

Cold, soaked and lying unconscious was no other but Celica herself. Drenched by the rain that was pouring all around them.

He placed his hands onto her cheek and checked for any signs of breathing. As soon they all saw the relief that was painted all over his face they all knew there was still life in her. Alm quickly scooped the injured priestess into his arms and stared at everyone in front of him.

“We need to hurry.”

Everyone around him nodded as Anna lead the way back to the closest available room she could think of. Everyone except Kiran that was.

She was relieved that the woman was safe and still breathing and it wasn’t the fact that she had finally arrived that was bothering her the most.

It was the gun wounds that she found on her body.

Gun wounds that only the Breidablik could produce.

Only gun shots that she could had fired.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celica's strange arrival has shaken everyone up, even Kiran. But the princess's sudden arrival wasn't going to shaken up what she shared with Alm. That for sure, was certain.

CHAPTER TWO:

 

Every corner of the room laid silent until the sound of the door creaking opened, gathering everyone that was in the room their attention. Kiran gave off a nervous smile as she held cups of hot tea on the tray as she carefully entered the room. Alm watched from Celica’s bedside as Celica’s other closet companions Boey and Mae sat by the opposite end. The two just gave the usual glance before looking away.  By his side was Silque that continued to heal Celica as she slept.

Alm knew they weren’t particularly close but never did they harbor any hard feelings for one another. They barely knew each other before he was summoned for his aid in Askr. Alm could only stare at Celica that slept on the bed for a moment before a sudden smashed was heard in the room.

Hot tea and broken cup shards were scattered by Kiran’s feet in which caused Alm to stand up and walk to her side, ignoring the possible stares he was getting from Mae. He didn’t know if the rumors had spread to as far as them, but they weren’t a consideration to him right now.

“Kiran.” Alm bent down onto one knee and saw the young summoner was trying her best to pick up the scatter cup shards from the floor. “What are you doing here?”

The woman avoided the man’s gaze as she continued to pick up the mess she mad. Alm started at her hands and reached for them before Kiran reached for another one. She hands shaking and cuts on her fingertips could be seen. He grabbed her other hand and saw the cuts on them were the same.

“Why are you picking these up? You’ve already cut yourself already by doing so.”

The woman gave no answer and tried to slip out of Alm’s grasp but due to her cuts she couldn’t do it so easily. Due to the size of her hood Alm couldn’t pick up on her expression on her face. Alm slowly raised to his feet while still holding Kiran’s hands. He glanced back at the others of the room.

With a nod, “Excuse us.”

The young cleric nodded as Mae and Boey soon followed. By just holding the palms of her hand Alm guided Kiran out of the room.

Mae kept her silence until she was very sure the two had left. A loud sigh was heard from the mage. Boey knew there was a lot going in the woman’s mind the minute the rumors reached her.

“Those rumors…their bothering me.” She muttered.

Silque gazed towards the two and paused her healing for a moment. She couldn’t sit by and let Alm be judged by rumors alone.

“Please excuse my intrusion.” The cleric entered the couple’s conversation as she bowed her head. “I traveled with Alm and during my journey with him I can safely assure you he isn’t the type to abandon Miss Celica like this.”

“Please, don’t be. It’s fine. If there is anyone that knows Alm better than us it would be you Silque.” Boey reassured her.

Mae’s arms were crossed as her expression puzzled. The thought of the expression Alm shared with the summoner and even the way he spoke and held her hand. He spoke to her softly and calmly. She could only judge Alm by the stories her friend Celica had told her ever since they were children and with their brief encounters in Askr.

“I’m only concerned for Celica…what if…what if they-”

“That’s enough Mae.” Boey scolded the young woman. His arms crossed. “They last thing I want Celica to be waking up into are rumors of Alm and the summoner’s relationship.”

Mae knew Boey was right and agreed that waking up that her potential other had found someone else while they were away was not the welcome Celica needed. She knew she had to put her opinion of Alm to the side.

“Your right.” Mae sat by Celica’s side and placed her hand above Celica’s. “Alm is a good man I know. He wouldn’t hurt her like this.”

* * *

 

Alm stayed quiet as he reached for a roll of bandages that was located someone in the first aid kid Kiran had provided for him. They both sat by the woman’s bed as Kiran could only watch as her fingertips continued to sting and bleed a little. She held her hands flat, her fingers pointing upwards as she did he best not to stain the sheets. It didn’t take long afterwards for Alm to appear with the roll of bandages in his hands.

He continued to say not a single word as Alm reached for one of Kiran’s hands and slowly did his best to look after her wounds. He was no cleric, but he knew how to treat a cut or two at best. With some medical alcohol and a cloth, he lightly dabbed it over Kiran’s cuts. He could hear her his at the stinging sensations it gave her. He would glance up to see if she was alright before seeing she would quickly look away afterwards.

“Kiran.” Alm finally spoke as he turned his attention back to her wounds. “Talk to me.”

The summoner finally found the courage to speak to Alm and stared at him until he returned her gaze. His expression changed from calm to worry the minute he saw the expression on her face.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The woman blurted out, her voice breaking. “It’s all my fault.”

Alm knew exactly what the woman was referring to and felt horrible that he was only addressing this now with her. He smiled, hoping it would comfort Kiran down.

“It’s not your fault. We didn’t know any better. We were getting attacked and we had no other choice.” Alm started to wrap both Kiran’s fingertips, starting with her left. “I’m not angry with you if that is what your worried about.”

Kiran stayed silent as she watched Alm tend to her wounds. The wrapping of the bandages wasn’t the best of shape, but she knew she could always ask a healer in the castle to fix them up for if she needed it. She waited until he placed all his focus on her.

“…are you really worried on how I would react or is there something else on your mind?”

Kiran shook her head at first but the sad expression on her face didn’t convince Alm at all. It didn’t take too long for Kiran to change her mind and speak honestly to him.

“I’m worried about how Celica will react to me…shooting her.” She looked up to Alm, her eyes showing Alm that she could burst into tears at any moment. “Or Mae or Boey. Did you see their expressions of us together in the room? We weren’t even doing anything yet the news of us has affected how they treat me…on how they treat you too…”

Alm cupped the summoner’s face into his hands and made sure their level of sight matched.

“Don’t worry. Celica is one of the most wonderful people you’ll ever meet. She has patience worthy of a saint. And Mae and Boey are just fine as well even though I have only met them for a short while.”

He pulled the woman closer to him and held her. Both stayed in those positions until it was Kiran herself that pulled away. She tried to wipe away a few of her tears with her hands before Alm interfered. It was going to be difficult to do that herself with bandaged fingers.

“Now if you really want to make some tea then I just so happen to know Celica’s favorite flavor. You want us to go to the kitchen and ask for some?”

Kiran wanted to ask if he really did but knew that question was going to be pointless. Instead she nodded and rose up to her feet with Alm tagging behind. He offered his arm to her and in which the summoner accepted. She wasn’t full convinced that everything was alright just yet but knew full well worrying about it would lead to trouble and perhaps would cause her to hurt herself more than she had done today.

Alm made sure Kiran was holding onto his arms the best she could as he closed the door on her behalf. As they walked down towards the kitchen he wondered about the rumors that indeed circles around the castle. He knew that the way they were acting know would only add more suspicion for them both and he knew full well how badly misinformation can do to someone. He had experienced it firsthand.

But he knew full well what would happen the minute he decided to take the summoner to the next level of their unexpected relationship. His friends, her friends and everyone around them had to adjust to a relationship none of them thought could have been possible. And he was going to do his best to make sure they were going to get through it.

But their relationship was tougher than any battle he faced before. He was going in blind but with the summoner by his side, he knew he was going to have a good chance making it through with her.

“Alm.”

Kiran’s voice woke Alm from his deep thoughts.

“We are already here.”

“Oh…right.”

Alm knocked on the door of the kitchen and asked for if his request could be made as well explained what had happened with Kiran. The summoner held up her bandaged fingers and soon enough one maid was willing enough to do Alm’s request. As the other chefs and maids rushed passed them by Alm and Kiran did their best to stand in a place where they would interfere. It only took minutes until a new fresh batch of hot tea was placed on the tray with a few empty tea cups.

The young woman held the tray in front of her. “When your deliver tea to another place its suggested you don’t fill up the tea cups with tea.” The maid spoke as Alm accepted the tray of tea on Kiran’s behalf. “I hope that tea is up to par to Miss Celica’s tastes.”

The couple gave off a nervous chuckle at the advice the maid gave, clearly aimed at the young summoner and her mistake. Alm held the tray and nodded. “Thank you. We’ll both keep that in mind for next time.”

The two made their way out before being greeted to the busy halls of the Askr castle. Kiran let Alm walk on ahead as she tagged closely behind him. The two didn’t utter a word as the halls were filled with many other heroes passing by. It was only when they were reaching the hallway that led to Celica’s room did Alm glance over his shoulder to make sure he didn’t lost Kiran from the morning traffic.

“Are you alright back there?” Alm stopped walking for a moment and turned to face Kiran. “You’ve been quiet ever since we left the kitchen.”

The woman shook her head, but the expression of doubt lingered over her face.

“I was just wondering as we were walking back here that I noticed we really don’t know what our favorite meals are or drinks…” She pondered before looking back at Alm. She could see he was feeling a little guilty. Kiran quickly panicked and waved her hands in front of her. “B-But its not your fault Alm! It’s just something we haven’t thought about until now.”

Alm looked around to make sure no one was around them. He held onto the tray tightly before focusing back on Kiran. He took a few breathes before finally putting his words together.

“Then what about after this…we go and have lunch somewhere…t-together?” Alm’s tone changed towards the end of his sentence, as if he wasn’t sure that the summoner was going to accept his sudden request.

All Kiran could reply with was with a laugh as Alm’s face went red with embarrassment. Kiran wanted to pat Alm’s red flustering cheeks if it wasn’t due to her bandaged fingers.

“I find it so amusing that you can share the same bed with me with ease yet find it so hard to ask me out on a simple lunch date.”

Alm’s face went even more red from hearing the summoner’s statement. So much so he nearly dropped the tray of tea he was holding onto so dearly. The woman just laughed even more before making way to Celica’s room. The man that stood beside him tried his best to get himself under control as Kiran opened the door to room where Celica rested.

The scenery didn’t change much as the same three people stood by the priestess’s side. Except the only difference was that the young lady that slept on the bed was wide awake and was sitting down on her bed. Her face lit up brightly the minute she caught a glimpse of Alm to the point she started to cry. Alm placed the tea on the nearest table he could find before rushing over to Celica’s side.

“Alm…is that really you?” Celica asked despite being able to see the man clearly in front of her.

The man reached for Ceclia’s hands and held them tightly. “Of course. I’m right here Celica.”

Kiran could only watch on from the distance as she felt like that if she came any closer she would be disturbing a family reunion of sorts. But it only took seconds to come by before Celica noticed that another woman was standing in the room all by herself.

“Please don’t be shy. Come over and join us. I would like to know one of the many people that helped me recover.” Celica held her hand out towards the summoner as she gave off a warm smile.

Kiran glanced over to Alm quickly and waited for him to nod as he signaled for her to join them. Kiran held her hood and tried to cover her face more as she approached the group. But when she arrived to them it nearly felt rude to hide her face to so many people. Kiran took a short bow before revealing her face to the injured priestess.

“Um, hello there Princess Celica. It’s an honor to finally meet you.”

 A light chuckle could be heard from her before noticing the bandages wrapped around her fingers.

“Oh my, are you ok? You’re not hurt, are you?”

Her presence alone was making Kiran’s face red. Not only was she gorgeous from head to toe but also had the kindest heart anyone could imagine. She was just like how the books and Alm described her to be.

She shook her head once again as Kiran hid her injured hands into the pockets of her coat.

“No, no I’m fine. I just cut myself on the tea cups that I dropped while delivering them here to you. But luckily I had Alm that was able to look after me as well bring back the flavor of your favourite tea.”

Celica turned to Alm and could felt so proud for him. “Kind as ever Alm I see.”

Celica could only hear a light laugh from Alm before watching him turn to Kiran.

“Celica, I would like you to meet Kiran. She is part of the Order of Heroes than protect Askr. She and the others including myself were the ones to find you by the door seriously injured.”

“I see.” The woman kept her attention on Kiran and the attire she wore. “That explains why you look so different from the rest of us. Thank you for helping me.”

“It’s fine. Please don’t worry too much Princess Celica. Just focus on your recovery. We’ll fill you in with the details of this world once you are in better shape.”

“Please, just call me Celica and also, thank you.”  Celica raised her hand to Kiran, offering a handshake.

The summoner nodded and corrected herself as she accepted Celica’s handshake with excitement. “You’re welcome Celica. You are very welcome.”

* * *

 

It was agreed on that as soon everyone was able to reunite with Celica that they would let her rest for the remaining of the day. Each one of them took their turns in saying goodbye before promising they would return to see her later in the evening. Outside waited outside the woman’s room and waited for Mae to leave.

By the left of the door stood Alm and Kiran while on the right was Boey standing all alone. There was a sense of awkwardness between the three of them. Boey watched the two before giving off a sigh. He knew neither of them could keep up with the silence.

“Alm.” Boey called out him. Alm had a surprised look on his face. He wasn’t expecting to be called out by him of all people. “I’m sorry about what Mae may had done earlier. Her strong personality can be a little overbearing at times especially when it comes to the people she cares about.”

Alm accepted Boey’s apology very quickly. “It’s fine. After all we’ve only have a few chances to meet up before ending up here.”

“Still, the way she looked at you was unpleasing. Even with the rumors floating around the castle that really shouldn’t give anyone to act like that towards another person.”

Kiran’s eyes lit up from hearing Boey’s words. She quickly hid behind Alm a little more in the hopes Boey would not catch her expression. Alm felt the summoner’s presence behind him and knew she was getting uncomfortable about the subject but it was something they couldn’t avoid for any longer.

“Rumors?” He asked. “I’m afraid I don’t know what your referring to Boey.”

Boey sighed, “It’s most likely you haven’t heard them due to your status but there have been rumors that you are well,” Boey paused and looked at the woman that hid behind Alm. “That you and the summoner are in a relationship.”

No response was heard from Alm which only gave more reason for Boey to believe that the rumors were true. Alm took his time in thinking the right way to reply to him.

“…last time I checked I arrived here with no current or prior relationship yet you all judge me as if I’m a married man having an affair.”

“That isn’t what I’m going on here Alm. These are just the stories that are floating around the castle. I judge you on the words Celica has told us with our journey with her. In that you are a great man and leader.”

“Then use those words to judge me. Don’t’ let some words of a stranger form your opinion on me.”

Both Kiran and Boey felt like they were talking to a king as his tone and wording were bold and serious and nearly intimidating. His words alone could instantly make anyone form great respect for him.

“I respect you Boey and your concern for me but at the end of the day I will be choosing who I want to spend the rest of my days with. I won’t let some rumor ruin me or the person I choose to be with.”

Boey was taken back by Alm’s words. He really did show he was the leader of the Deliverance after all. His relaxed nature should have never caught his guard down.

“You make a very good point.”

The door to Celica’s room soon opened and Mae arrived. She was surprised to see she had appeared right in the middle of a conversation. Boey soon took a step back as soon Mae arrived. With his new-found respect for the leader of the deliverance he took his leave.

“I hope to see you around here more often now Alm.”

Alm nodded, “Yeah, same here.”

Both parties soon said their goodbyes and parted in the opposite direction. When Boey and Mae were no longer in their sights did Kiran felt Alm holding lightly onto her hand. He held onto their hand as they walked down the halls of the Askr castle. The summoner stayed silent and kept her eyes focused on him and did her best to hold onto his hand just as tightly.

Both kept on walking until it was quiet and hardly anyone was nearby. Kiran felt Alm suddenly coming to a halt which in turn caused to woman beside him to stop walking as well. She looked up to Alm and felt he was holding onto her hand a little more desperately. Before a single word could escape Kiran’s mouth she felt a sudden tug from Alm, bring their bodies together.

She felt his sudden embrace to be tight and his actions caught her off guard, sending only confusion her way. Kiran didn’t move and just let Alm solely hug her and waited until he was done. But he didn’t seem he was done hugging her just yet.

He leaned forward to her ear, whispering. “I’m so sorry you had to hear all of that.”

Kiran shook her head, “Don’t be. It’s alright. You did what was only right.”

The summoner only felt Alm’s hugs tighten as he soon rested his head on her shoulder. The leader she saw in him minutes before quickly faded into a defeated and tired man.

“I’ve could have said it then and there about us and what we had yet, I did nothing.”

Seeing where Alm’s conversation was heading towards Kiran finally understood why he was acting so desperate onto her. She raised her arms and returned his embrace.

“Don’t worry about it so much. It will come in time.” Kiran patted Alm’s cheeks. “Now where is that lunch date you were supposed to take me out on?”

Alm blinked before suddenly remembering the lunch date he offered to Kiran. It only struck him there that he had nothing prepared for them.

“I’m sorry. I _toadly_ forgot about that.” Alm added with a nervous laugh.

Kiran gave off a grunt and irritated glare. She didn’t know what annoyed her more. Alm forgetting their lunch date or the horrible pun he just made.

* * *

 

Their lunch date did eventually happen as the two were able to get together simple sandwiches and oranges just by the bridge that they would always train together by. It was simple and even Alm’s old friends Kliff, Gray and Tobin passed them by. Turning their simple lunch date into a group date instead. They didn’t seem to be too bothered by the rumors that floated by the castle and instead used their time to catch up with their childhood friend.

Lunched ended soon as Kiran returned to her work as she sat in the library with stacked of books scattered by the table. Alm also had plans with Lukas to go out sparring with him. Kiran loved being by Alm’s side as much as possible, but the Order of Heroes needed her, and she couldn’t let them down.

She flipped passed by another page before another. For some time, the sound of pages being flipped were the only sounds that could be heard from her. Her eyes solely focused on the text ahead of her, hoping she could come across anything that could provide an answer to the question floating in her mind.  

Kiran paused at what looked like a possible answer as she read on but later was only disappointed by the results.

“No, that won’t work out either.”

She flipped passed more pages; her head in a scrambled mess. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on her chair.

_“Why am I the only one that is thinking like this? Maybe its just paranoia. Surely, that has to be it.”_

Opening her eyes, she was caught by surprised by the familiar face that was looking down at her. He also had a few books in hand before catching a glance at her.

“Alfonse?”

“Kiran.”

The young woman quickly sat up straight and even pressed her hair flat to look presentable. Alfonse only smiled and shook his head and took a seat beside the young summoner.

“You seem troubled. It’s not like you to waste your afternoon here.” Alfonse opened one of the books he had borrowed.

The young woman hated how well Alfonse had known her to this point and laid her face flat on the table, using her arms as a pillow.

“Alm went to spar with Lukas so its not like I was going to be any use over there.” Her face still flat on the table. “Plus, there are questions I need answers to anyway.”

“I see.” Alfonse turned to his books. “You can’t feel easy on Celica’s return either?” He asked as Kiran poked her head from the table to face her friend and Alfonse could only share a chuckle. “Don’t worry. It isn’t because of what you two have. It’s because of how she arrived here, isn’t it?”

A sigh could be heard from the summoner. “Yes, you and I know full well that there is only one way we can get a hero to join our cause.” Kiran’s hands hovered over her Breidablik. “So, I can’t feel at ease knowing Celica didn’t arrive at our barracks like the rest have.”

“And what about Alm? Have you raised these suspicions with him yet?”

Alfonse could quickly see the change of expression on the summoner’s face as she shook her head. “…no. I can’t bare to make him worry about something like this with someone _so_ important to him.” Kiran reached out for another book before seeing that Alfonse had intercepted her by grabbing a hold of her hand. His look serious and stoic.

“But that only gives him _more_ reason to know about it because its relating to Celica and yourself.”

The summoner could feel how tight Alfonse had on the hold of her hand and with his matching expression she knew she wasn’t going to get out of this conversation so easily. But Alfonse noticed her injured fingers and quickly let go of the woman’s hand.

Rubbing her sore fingers, “It’s not that I won’t tell him, it’s just I don’t think he’ll believe me.” Kiran drifted her attention away from Alfonse. “To Alm, Celica is just amazing in every way. There would be no way he could believe that Celica could be an enemy, a spy or anything in between.”

The prince had no words and flipped passed a few more pages. He knew full well of the history that Alm and Celica shared from his studies. Their bond was something to be admired for. Their bond stayed strong even being parted from each other since children. He focused his attention on Kiran as she returned to reading into her books.

That had worried him the most for her. It was the fact that he feared that her feelings alone weren’t going to be strong enough to by up par to what Celica held over Alm. But from the moment he saw when they were together he had a little faith that maybe he was wrong.

“If your suspicions are true Kiran then we need to do something about it. We need to find out if Celica is here under her own will or not. If she is some under contract from our foes but doesn’t know this. Or if maybe she is a foe disguising herself as Celica.”

Kiran could only nod, but it lacked the energy that she always had. She looked defeated or yet, tired.

“I know. I know…”

 The summoner blinked a few times as her eyes suddenly began to feel droopy and heavy. Each time she would close her eyes for a moment she could feel her body leaning forward, towards the table. When that sensation kicked in, she quickly opened her eyes, but her drowsiness only remained the same. It took a few moments more before Alfonse could notice the summoner’s drowsiness by how many times she was trying to fight it back.

“If you need to rest then I can help you back to your room. You can lean on me, so you won’t trip.” Alfonse offered his arm to the lady.

Her half-lit eyes looked at the prince silently before giving off a nod. Kiran felt too tired to reply and accepted Alfonse’s offer. The prince felt glad that he was able to help his friend in this way at least. Standing up Alfonse offered his arm for Kiran to hold onto. Kiran accepted her friend’s offer right after a yawn.

* * *

 

 The clashing of weapons echoed in the training hall as Lukas blocked Alm’s incoming attack with his practice lance. The power behind Alm’s strike was strong enough for Lukas take a step back or two. A grin crossed Alm’s lips seeing that he hard grown stronger since his last spar with Lukas. He tossed the wooden sword over his shoulders.

“Good duel there Lukas.”

Admitting defeat the young solider could only sigh, “Yes. It seems you have improved quite dramatically since our last spar. It looks like I have to improve just as hard as you Alm.”

A light chuckle could be heard from Alm. It was clear he was proud that he was getting stronger. It took a few seconds for Alm to notice something was bothering Lukas now their spar was over.

He tilted he head to the side and with the wooden sword still over his shoulder, “Something up Lukas?”

“Please it isn’t something you should concern yourself with.”  Lukas waved off Alm’s concern as he reached for the wooden lance on the ground. Even without looking back Lukas could still feel Alm staring back, knowing he wouldn’t back down no matter what he would say.

“Lukas.” Alm repeated. “I know we don’t talk much but I can tell when something is bothering you or not.”

“If you insist.” A sigh could be heard from the solider before standing up and directing his full attention to Alm. “It’s…about the Summoner and you.”

Lukas could see the tired reaction on Alm’s face as he dropped his wooden sword over his shoulder and held it by his side. The first thing Alm could do was take a long and tired sigh. It became evident to Lukas that this wasn’t the last time anyone had brought up the topic to him.

“Please don’t tell me you believe in the rumors too?”

The man in front of Alm shook his head, which gave Alm a sense of relief. “Who you decide to spend the rest of your life is none of my business. I am just concerned about the hardships you two might face now that Celica has arrived.”

Alm felt his mouth open but no words could be heard. He had so many ideas floating in his mind how he would handle the day Celica would return into his life. But all that preparations seemed fruitless now.

“I…I will deal it with Kiran once I’m done here. She is aware of the situation we are both in now.”

“I have full faith in that you will Alm. Don’t do this for yourself but for the Summoner that works hard for us all. She deserves your full attention Alm…that’s if your planning to pick her, of course.”

Alm avoided Lukas’s glance and turned his back on the solider for a moment. “Y-Yes…of course.”

He couldn’t understand himself. Why did he stutter? Why was there a sense of uncertainty in his voice just then? Yet he could feel his heart rushing with the idea of Kiran with him. The amount of uncertainly his emotions was making him feel only made him irritated.

_“I walked into this knowing full well this would happen eventually yet why do I feel so…uncertain?”_

“Also, Alm.” Luka’s voice broke Alm from his thoughts. “You were planning to visit Princess Celica today, again right?”

Lukas saw Alm turn back to face him and nodded.

“Ah, yes that’s right.” It seemed like it only dawned on Alm that he needed to visit Celica again just then. “There are a lot of things to explain to her and about this world still.”

“Then let me accompany you. It’s been awhile since I last saw Princess Celica as well.”

Returning their practice weapons if didn’t take long for both Alm and Lukas to leave the battle halls all exhausted out. Yet for Alm he felt like he was also emotionally exhausted as well. He just wanted to rest right beside Kiran as soon as the day was done. The idea made him smile a little. He was really charmed by her. Lukas caught a glance of his friend smiling as they walked down the halls of the castle.

“Thinking of the Summoner again I presume?”

Caught in the act and red faced the young man looked away. A light chuckle came from Lukas and smiled. He knew he was right.

“You’ve never told me how the two of you ever started. I can’t help but be curious.”

Alm felt his face flush red from the suggestion as he scratched the back of his head. “Um…well.” He gave off a nervous chuckle. “This is unexpected.”

Lukas gave off a laugh of his own. “Well it was just I wasn’t around when you two first got together so I am intrigue about how she charmed you away from Celica.”

There was a slight pause on Alm’s end from hearing Lukas speak does words to him. His reaction changed as those words sunk into him. He could hear Lukas walking on ahead as he stopped for a moment. A worried expression was painted all over his face. Lukas turned around the moment he felt Alm was not by his side to only discover that Alm had stopped. Even from a distance he could clearly see the wave of doubt that came over him.

But before he could utter a single word to ask how Alm felt he saw him wave back with a smile before catching up to him.

“You looked worried there. Did I say something wrong?”

The young man shook his head and put up a convincing smile. “No, I’m just a little tired I guess.”

Though Lukas wasn’t convinced with his friend’s answer he knew pushing him for any answer wasn’t the right thing to do. He placed his hands behind his back and nodded. “Then shall we continue to Celica’s room?”

“Of course.”

With Alm by his side Lukas continued as their conversation but their conversation was cut short when another prince caught their attention. It seemed like they had also caught their attention as they made their way right towards them.

“Prince Alfonse.” Alm spoke. “Good evening.”

“Likewise.” Alfonse greeted in his usual formal tone. “I didn’t expect the two of you to leave training so early. I was about to head there myself until running into Kiran.”

The Summoner’s name peaked Alm’s interest. “Kiran? Did something happen?”

The prince placed his hand on his waist and shook his head confidently, “No. It was just we were researching together in the library and she had started dozing off, so I offered to return her to her room. At least there she can sleep properly than on a stack of old books.” Alfonse gave off a light chuckle. It was rare to see the stoic prince to show off a lighter side of himself.

“I see.” Alm pondered for a moment. He soon replied with a sense of relief on his face. “Thank you for looking out for Kiran. She can be a little clumsy at times. I’m glad she has friends like you around to have her back. I’ll check on her right after Lukas and I visit Celica.”

Flattered by his words the young prince could only do was nod. “Of course. Kiran is a dear friend of mine and I would do anything for her. I know she would do the same for us.” The young man looked at both Lukas and then Alm. “Now if you excuse me I need to head back to the library. There are a few more things I need to read on.”

With a quick wave Alfonse made his way out as Lukas waited to see Alm’s response. Alm knew his old friend was looking at him and was waiting for a response of any kind. But instead he watched Alm keep on moving. He sighed as he tagged along right beside him. Even in a world not of their own he still carried the principles of a leader and refused to let or show his feelings to the rest of his friends. It was a trait to be admired for but also to worry about.

The silence between them didn’t last long as both arrived at Celica’s room. Alm reached over for the handle of the door and held it tight.

“The Summoner will be alright. She is a brave and strong woman.”

Luka’s words rung true as Alm nodded. The sheer mention of Kiran would always make him feel at ease.

“I know.”

With those words in his mind the young leader pushed the door forward, letting him and Lukas in. Awake and sitting in her bed was Celica herself with a few novels sitting on her lap. She glanced up towards the door the minute she heard it unlock and smiled to see Alm was the one that had decided to visit her alongside Lukas.

She placed a feather as a bookmark on the current page she was on and closed it shut. “Good evening Alm and Lukas. I’m so glad you were able to see me again.” With her novel still in hand she leaned to one of the bedside tables beside her and placed her book down. “How are you both and is the Summoner alright? How are her injuries?”

It didn’t surprise Alm that the first thing the young priestess would ask was the welfare of others. “She’s fine. In fact, Prince Alfonse told me she is resting well in her own quarters as we were making our way here.”

Celica clapped her hands together. “That’s a relief. I’m glad she is alright.”

Alm sat by the end of the mattress while Lukas grabbed a nearby chair and sat beside his friend. He saw the young woman looked in better shape than what he had heard from the healers. There were some heavy bandages wrapped around her head and by her chest and by her hips. Alm’s mind couldn’t help but wonder back to the night where he and Kiran were ambushed by strange shadowy creatures.

Alm could remember the moment Kiran pulled him to the ground as she shot the creature that was going to attack him. Little did they know it, that creature ended up being Celica. The gunshot wounds matched Kiran’s Breidablik. He remembered each bright shot hitting the figure and it screaming from each hit. If Kiran did not use her gun to protect him, it could as well be him lying in bed with just as bad injuries. Alm didn’t know if anyone had told her how she received those injuries yet.

“So, Celica, how are your wounds?”

“They don’t hurt so much now. I can sit up and read. The healers told me I can start walking in a day or two if I keep up my recovery well.”

“Wow, that’s amazing Celica. I’m glad to hear that. Soon I’ll be able to take and show you all around the castle.” Alm replied. Lukas could catch on the sheer joy in his voice now hearing Celica was now on a full road to recovery.

“Princess Celica if I may,” Lukas intervened into the couple’s conversation. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything but if I may ask, how did you arrive to this castle in such a state?”

Lukas caught on that he spoken the words just before Alm was as Celica pondered about the night of her arrival. Her mind was lost in thoughts as she tried her best to recall the events leading up to the castle. Her expression was tense and the whole room laid quiet and waited for the princess’s response.

Celica closed her eyes “I…can’t seem to recall anything.” She looked back up to Alm, defeated. “I just don’t know how I arrive here. All I remember was waking up with Mae, Boey and Silque by my side. Soon after Alm and the Summoner arrived.”

Both men feared that was the type of answer they would get. Alm sighed.

“I had a feeling we weren’t going to get an easy answer so easily.” Alm sighed once more before stretching his arms into the air.  

“I’m sorry I can’t give a proper answer Alm. It’s just when I try to think about what occurred on that night my head gets all fuzzy and dizzy. It is as if something is stopping me from remembering anything past the moment I woke up here.”

Silence came over both boys as Alm leaned forward to Celica in concern, “…someone is blocking your memories? Is that even possible?”

Lukas leaned back on his chair and placed his hand under his chin and pondered. “I won’t rule such a possibility out just yet. We could also factor in that maybe Princess Celica’s injuries were so bad the night you found her that her mind simply blocked anything that happened before that to cope.”

Celica nodded. “Yes. I would like to believe the second option is the more reasonable one. I refuse to believe that someone is that horrible to block my memories of the night I arrived here.”

Alm leaned back, “It’s just they way you came here is a surprise to everyone here. All of us here were summoned by the Summoner, Kiran. We were summoned to her call. We are here to help the people of Askr that are current stuck in a war with their neighboring countries.”

“So, to see you have arrived to us they way you did have raised some suspicion within the castle’s ranks. Nobody has brought it up but there is no doubt there have been talks about your arrival Princess Celica.” Lukas added.

Luka’s and Alm’s words affected Celica as her expression quickly turned gloomy. She didn’t think her arrival would cause some people to feel distressed or uneasy. She placed her hands on her lap and held them tightly.

“As soon as I am able to walk again I will do my best to make sure that I bring no ill intentions to this world.” Her eyes turned to Alm. “Alm, can you help me with this? Even if this isn’t Valentia I wish to speak to the people and inform them that I wish no harm on them.”

Celica smiled as soon she saw Alm giving off a smile of his own and nodding to her request. “Of course, I’ll help. Also, I’m sure the Order of Heroes will help you in clearing your name.”

Even though Celica didn’t know who the Order or Heroes that Alm kept on referring to she was just glad there were still some familiar faces around to be with her. Despite still being bedridden she still could feel the place she had woken up too was much different from her own. Just from the smell of the air and by the things scattered in the room she was in. She could identify with most, but others looked like foreign objects from other worlds or from different countries.

“I know I haven’t really discovered this new world yet, but I feel like it is much different from the one at home. I’m quite curious to see how different this place is and see if we can try and implement some of this back home.”

Alm chuckled at Celica. Even being injured in a new world wasn’t going to stop the young lady to think about her people and how to improve their homeland.

“You have no idea how crazy this place can be Celica. Like did you know there are some more people out there that can wield the Falchion?!” Alm explained with excitement. “The blade itself looks different to mine but the feeling is still there.”

Celica’s curiosity also peaked the moment Alm explained what he discovered about the Falchion. She could only chuckle at Alm’s excitement as Lukas did the same. Despite being a man that was able to lead Valentia to peace he was still able to act like a little child in the inside. Though she felt sad that she could only enjoy this side of Alm not on their own soil but in a world far different to theirs.

But the tension in the room quickly returned when loud knocks banged loudly on Celica’s room. Everyone held their guard up until a voice could be picked up from the other side of the door.

“Alm! Is Alm there?!”

It took a few seconds before the stranger’s voice sounded familiar to both Lukas and Alm. Both boys looked at each other.

“Princess Sharena?”

Alm nodded and made his way to the door. The knocking continued as Alm’s response didn’t seem to be heard due to how loud Sharena was knocking on the door. It only stopped as soon Alm began to open the door. He was caught by surprise by the Princess’s sudden arrival as the two were never particularly close. They didn’t really talk to each other unless Kiran was with one of them.

“Princess Sharena?” Alm was confused to why Sharena was here of all places.

He could see the young woman was in distressed and her face all flustered red. Her eyes were bloodshot, and it seemed like she was crying even as soon she reached him. Alm placed his hands on her shoulders, hoping he could comfort her.

“Princess Sharena, are you alright?” Alm asked once again.

The young woman shook her head and didn’t reply at first. Alm could see the young woman was trying very hard from crying up right in front of him. But no matter how hard Sharena fought her tears back, some were still able to slip past.

Sharena gathered as much courage as she could before looking right up to Alm.

“…It’s Kiran. She’s in trouble."

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scare from Kiran quickly reminds Alm the fear of losing someone close to him once again. Perhaps this was the sign that he should make up his mind and decide which path she should go down and with who.

CHAPTER THREE:

Alm rushed down the halls of the Askr castle as fast as his feet could go. The heroes nearby shuffled out of his sights as he and Sharena rushed on forward with Sharena leading the way. Alm could even feel like his heart was ready to explode out of his chest. He had never seen the Princess of Askr in such a mood and that only cemented that whatever trouble Kiran had landed herself into was real and serious.

What would normally be only a quick trip to Kiran’s room felt like an eternity as Sharena slammed the door wide open as she gasped for air. She was completely tired from all the running, but she knew taking any pace slower would not sit right with her. A group of people hovered around Kiran making it impossible to see what kind of danger the summoner was in. Alm closed the door behind him to prevent any more commotion to stir within the castle walls and took a few steps closer.

To Alm it felt like each step he took got heavier and heavier. The people that stood around Kiran soon showed themselves to be Commander Anna and Alfonse with Silique healing with her staff. Alfonse was next to the summoner the closest as he sat by her bedside. The moment he caught a glance of Alm he made he way out without a single word. In fact, nobody could find themselves to explain the situation to him.

He looked down and even with the hood covering Kiran’s face he could tell by the way Kiran held onto to the sheets and how she was gritting her teeth together that she was in enormous pain. He rushed to her side and held her hand while another pulled back the hood that covered her face. Alm felt his heart drop from seeing someone _so important_ to him in so much pain that he couldn’t help but cradle to woman into his arms.

“Kiran speak to me. Come on now.” He nudged the woman to speak but only words he was getting out of her were muffles of pain. Alm looked up to the people around him. “What happened?!”

“We aren’t very sure. I decided to visit Kiran before heading back to my own quarters before seeing her door was open and she was on the floor, her hand on her chest and trying hard to breathe. Silique was nearby, and she was so kindly to help.” Anna explained. “But her healing has only managed to keep the pain from getting worse.”

Alm placed the back of his hand on Kiran’s forehead and felt she had no fever but instead having a hard time breathing. He cupped one of her cheeks annoyed at himself that he didn’t know what was happening to her.

“I’ve been reading any books that I can to understand what is happening to Kiran but so far I’ve gotten nothing.” Alfonse sighed. He was just as annoyed as Alm at how useless he was right now.

“…come on Kiran.” Alm muttered as he turned back to her. “Fight. Come on fight.” With Kiran still in his arms he soon held her hand and noticed the strong marks of purple and black on them. The veins in her hand clearly showing. Despite the appearance Kiran’s hand had Alm still held it tight. “Come on, didn’t you promise we would visit your world together? I can’t do that without you.”

Kiran continued to struggle with the pain as Alm felt Kiran’s body starting to curl up to reduce the pain she was feeling. Alm could feel Kiran trying to do so while still in his arms. Fear started to sink in as he brought the woman closer to his chest. This feeling of lost hung over him. He rocked himself in place with Kiran still in his arms.

“…no, no, no, no.” Alm muttered softly like a mad man. “No, not again. I don’t want to feel this way again.” No one else in the room spoke a single word as Alm placed his forehead against Kiran’s. Alm closed his eyes as he tried to fight back the horrible fears that were starting to sink into him. “Please, I don’t want to lose anyone anymore. Kiran…” Alm opened his eyes and stared straight at Kiran. “I’m right here. I won’t leave you.”

Alm closed his eyes. He wasn’t the ones to believe in faith but in these desperate moments he muttered to every god he knew and let his desperation flow through.

 _“If there is anyone out there that deserve to be punished then it should be me.”_ Alm looked back at Kiran that was still struggling in her pain in his arms. _“I’m the one after all that can’t stand up for the both of us.”_

Alm held her as tightly as he could as Kiran continued to whimper over her strange symptoms. Everyone in the room feared for the worse as Silque continued to heal the summoner with all her strength. She couldn’t quite understand why her leader was holding onto the summoner so desperately. It was as if she carried the same emotional weight to Alm like Celica did and worried if the rumors that surrounded him were not rumors to begin with.

A loud yell from one of the members in the room brought Silque from her trance as the tension the room got heavier. The cries and whimpering just came to a sudden halt as the glow from her healing staff suddenly went dim. It was a sign she knew well that she wished she did not. But no matter how much more mana she was pouring into her staff the light was not glowing any brighter.

Alm continued to rock in his spot with Kiran in his arms. The young healer couldn’t even picture what kind of expression he carried. Silque looked at her staff and noticed there was still a glow within the orb of her staff.

_“Please oh Mother Mila, hear my prayer-.”_

A loud gasp for air got Silique’s attention and stopped her prayer midway as she glanced down to see that the loud gasp could be heard from Sharena. Her hands over her mouth to cover the shock. It didn’t take long for Silique to see that Kiran may had stopped moving but it wasn’t because of all the wrong reasons.

Eyes flickering and fingers twitching. It didn’t take long for Kiran to see that she had somehow gathered a crowd of people to her. Her eyes widen the minute she noticed she was lying in Alm’s arms as her face flustered from the thought of it.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words could come out as Alm just embraced her tightly. Despite being fully awake Kiran felt weak and tired and just wanted to sleep but with everyone around her she knew she didn’t just wake up from a nightmare and everyone came rushing in.

“Oh, praise to be Mother Mila you are well again!” Silique wiped the tears from her face.

Kiran turned to see Alm was looking down at her with relief. She noticed the tears that were building in the corner of his eyes and if she had the strength she would have wiped them away for him. Everyone else that she looked at carried a similar expression.

“We were so worried for you, you know Kiran!”

“Thank the gods.”

So many other words of joy came from each and one of them and Kiran wanted to response to each one of them, but she was too tired to even keep her eyes open. While still resting in Alm’s arm the summoner gave a nod. Knowing the worse was gone they all agreed that it was best for Kiran to rest. As the Askr trio made their way out Alm and Silique were the only two that remained in Kiran’s room for a little while longer.

Kiran closed her eyes to rest but her ears remained awake as Silique’s calm voice interrupted the silence.

“If I may ask, how long has this been going on?”

Alm froze as he held Kiran’s sheets over Kiran’s body. It took him a few seconds to finish tucking Kiran in before giving his full attention to Silique. Kiran opened her eyes to see what was happening in front of her and noticed the two were facing each other, both involved in a serious conversation.

“…is this the right time to ask something so trivial?”

The young healer knew asking such a trivial question was something unlike of her. But her mind couldn’t be put to ease after seeing how Alm held onto Kiran during her strange painful ordeal. The words he muttered to her and the way he held her suggested that he was more than just a concerned friend.

“You are correct, but I only worry about you Alm and the dear summoner. I fear like she may not be able to handle how the people here will judge her.”

Kiran noticed how Alm was turning back to face her and she quickly closed her eyes and hoped she didn’t get caught just yet. She felt Alm take a seat by her bedside. His attention only focused on her. Kiran did her best to pretend to stay asleep as she felt Alm brushed her hair away from her face.

“I’m fully aware of that. I understand nobody is going to be comfortable with what we have right now. No words can describe how much I just want to let everyone know but then Celica arrived and has made things even more difficult.”

Silique could only smile and admire the amount of love and care Alm felt for the summoner. It was something every woman wanted to see in a man.

“I don’t know if this will make you feel any better, but you have my full support Alm. I will pray to Mother Mila that she will aid and guide you.”

A nervous chuckled could be heard from Alm. “Thank you, Silique.”

The summoner tried to keep her smile contained as she heard Silique finally leaving the room, leaving only her and Alm alone. The sound of the door clicking into place confirmed this for her before feeling Alm’s presence next to her as he took his place next to her.

“You can stop pretending to be asleep now.”

Admitting defeat the young woman opened her eyes and did her best to muster a smile. But she wasn’t greeted with a smile from Alm but instead she saw a man only concerned about her and what had just happened. She blankly stared at him, trying to read his expression before feeling the man coming closer to her.

“…Alm?” Kiran’s voice was low and raspy. She wanted to keep on talking but something suddenly interrupted her.

Alm suddenly kissed her.

An unexpecting move the young tactician didn’t see coming her way at all, but was welcomed nonetheless. The sweet sensation didn’t last too long as Alm pulled back until the summoner’s face was in his view again. Despite the bold move he still looked concerned and worried for Kiran. His hands cupped around Kiran’s cheeks. He rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks. It only took a few more seconds for Kiran to notice that the ordeal she went through was no more serious than she imagined.

“…what happened?”

Kiran watched as Alm’s face went pale from her question and if she had the strength she would have scooted closer to him to comfort him. But it only took a few more seconds to pass before Alm would the courage to answer her question.

“…I…We nearly lost you.”

The sudden news caused Kiran’s face to grow pale and it suddenly made sense to way Alm was holding onto her the way he did when she woke up in his arms. Alm quickly noticed the fear that was painted all over the Summoner’s face and hugged her to comfort her.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“No…its fine. I should…be the one…to apologize…” Speaking was still proving a challenge, but Kiran wanted to speak so badly.” She paused as Alm waited for her to continue. “…after all I…was the one that you…you nearly lost…I don’t want you…t-to go through that…again.”

“…you’re still thinking about me…after what just happened?” Kiran’s words caught Alm off guard.

A smile crossed Kiran’s lips. “Of course, you’ve l-lost so much…already.”

Alm felt like her could tear up from Kiran’s words alone but held them back and instead pulled Kiran into his arms. He had led armies and conquered nations, but the fear of death had never left him. He killed a man his only saw as his foe to only discover that that man was his father, a man he despised soon turned to be his cousin but the idea of living by his side faded in seconds. But the despair continued when the woman he loved so much fell to Duma’s powers due to her love for him and ended up killing her as well. His hands were stained with so much blood that there was no more point to washing them clean.

“…You know me so well.” Alm closed his eyes and continued to embrace Kiran.

Kiran nodded while letting Alm cradle her in his arms. “I don’t know if w-what happened t-to me…will happen again b-but…” Kiran looked up to Alm. Alm felt this and looked down to her. “…I-I’ll do my best fight t-this. After all, I don’t want to die either.” Kiran laughed slightly.

A light chuckled couldn’t help but escape Alm’s lips as he rested his forehead on top of Kiran’s head. She always had a way to lighten up his damper mood.

“Thank you.” He closed his eyes. “I’ll stay here by your side until you regain your strength again.” Alm didn’t want to admit that his nearly losing Kiran only moments earlier drained of lot of his strength.

“…But C-Celica?” Kiran stuttered.

Alm opened his mouth before biting on the bottom of his lip. “…Mae and Boey will be with her tonight. Don’t even try to convince me to go.”

Shaking her head Kiran scooted her head closer to Alm’s chest as much as she could. “…I wasn’t planning too.”

Closing her eyes Kiran finally rested in Alm’s arms. The man that held her rested still until he felt confident that Kiran had indeed fallen asleep in his arms. He opened his eyes rested his chin on top of her head lightly. Sounds were escaping his mouth before his tears followed. His whimpers started to get louder and tried to control them to avoid waking up the woman that slept in his arms.

But no matter how much Alm tried to fight back his tears didn’t stop and neither this his whimpers and muffles. He knew he wasn’t the only to cry and if he did it was never quietly. He didn’t know how long he laid there just crying but he knew he couldn’t do this anywhere else, not even in his own quarters.

He was so close, so close to losing yet another person he cared for.

* * *

 

Evening fell as Celica gazed through her bedroom window. The view from outside was stunning. Askr was nothing like Valentia as mountains and trees filled the foreground. The sight of waterfalls crashing could be heard if she focused on it. The young priestess placed her hands on her legs and rubbed them in a forward and backwards motion. There were still bandages wrapped on majority of her legs, but it was nothing compared to how they were when she first arrived at the castle.

Her novel sat by her bedside table and so did a simple walking stick that was offered to her as a gift by one of the healers. Celica glanced at the setting sun and sighed. She couldn’t wait for Alm any longer and wasn’t even sure if he was able to drop by to visit her again. But the idea of saying bedridden for idea didn’t sit well with the young woman as she reached over for the walking stick.

When she had a firm grasp on the object, she placed it in front of her and she turned her body towards the edge of her bed. Slowly and carefully she placed her feet to the ground. She added pressure to her feet as soon she sat up. But due to her injuries and being bed ridden since she can remember Celica’s body kept losing its balance and caused her to fall backwards onto her bed multiple times.

Each attempt did bring her closer to her standing onto her feet properly, but the strength needed to keep on trying to stand up was running her strength down.

_“Come on Celica. You can’t let something as trivia like this keep you down.”_

Giving herself a last burst of confidence to get up to her feet Celica sat up and reached for the walking stick one last time and with the last of her energy pushed herself to her feet. With luck Celica was able to stand on her two feet. She even had her eyes closed due to expecting to fall backwards again.

A sound of her door opening caught her off guard and caused Celica to fall backwards back to her bed. A light scream escaped her as she fell onto the bed as the person by her door came rushing in.

“Princess Celica!”

The voice belonged to a young woman by the name of Silique.  The healer rushed to Celica’s aid as if she had just severely injured herself.

“Princess Celica!” Silique repeated, panicked. “What in Mila’s name are you doing out of your bed?” Silique continued to speak as she offered her hand to the priestess.

Celica took Silique’s offer and smiled to reassure that she wasn’t hurt in the slightest. “Please relax Silique. I am not harmed. I just wanted to see if I can stand up and walk so that when Alm shows me around the castle and I carry my own weight.”

Silique showed her admiration for the woman’s strength with a smile as she pulled the woman to her feet before offering the walking stick to her.

“I know we and the other healers suggested to help you with walking tomorrow but if you don’t mind Princess Celica I can be guide for tonight and guide you to where Alm rests. I’m sure he will be more than delighted to see you.”

Joy quickly covered Celica’s face and she was quick to accept Silique’s offer without a second thought. Silique smiled and offered her arm to the injured priestess and both woman took each step as slowly and careful as they could.

Silique was always used to helping the injured and always enjoyed watching them recover over time. Each step that Celica took got easier as the time went on and both ladies walked around the room multiple times before deciding Celica was strong enough to walk outside of her room and down the castle halls.

But there were times as she helped with Celica regaining her balance to walk that her mind would wonder with her earlier conversation with Alm, the leader of the Deliverance and the man she fought under. She was not the one to place herself into the middle of complicated drama yet here she was, aiding Celica in seeing Alm who was in a mess. Was he even ready to see Celica in such a state after what happened to the summoner?

She could not forget the amount of fear that was painted on her leader’s face as she held the summoner in his arms. She had only seen that reaction once when she watched her dear leader scream after the death of his cousin who was the only blood relative he had. It didn’t help that hours earlier he had killed his father by his own two hands. Another was the news that he also killed Celica briefly by a powerful sword blessed by Mila’s divine power.

She could only pray her worries about her dear leader to Mila. She did not want to imagine the amount of pain Alm went as he watched everyone, he cared for die by his own hands. Silique knew she was the one of the very few that could understand the reaction Alm had when he held Kiran the way he did.

He was tired of watching everyone he cared for, die. It was a reasonable argument. But it worried her because it just showed her the rumors were true and that indeed Alm had fallen deeply in love with the summoner.

“Silique.” Celica’s words brought Silique back to her senses. “The door, if you don’t mind.”

The young healer stared at Celica for a moment before recalling what they were originally meant to do.

“O-Of course.”

The door opened and soon both ladies found themselves in one of the many hallways of the Askr castle. Celica glimpse up to the ceiling and admired the huge banners that hung down from the ceilings and how well draped the floor were with their rugs. Due to how late it had become not many heroes could be seen walking down the halls so the worry of bumping into people or holding them back were set aside.

Both couldn’t help but fall into common conversations as both used the time to reach Alm’s quarters to introduce themselves in a better fashion. Both ladies discussed simple things as what they enjoyed in their spare time and the stories they gathered in their time of the war. They were all simple yet enjoyable conversations. But behind the smile Silique showed to the woman that she was aiding she could only dread the fear that maybe she was walking Celica into a conversation with Alm that she may not be ready for.

She prayed under Mila’s name in the hope that she would give everyone involved the strength to face the issue together without no bloodshed. Silique knew that she signed herself for this and offered the idea to Celica but judging from the stories she heard from Alm about Celica was that she was going to see Alm with or without her.

Silique greeted Alm’s door with a simple knock, but seconds passed, nor voice or sounds could be heard on the other side. At this hour the candles that hung on the walls lit up one by one, signally that it was getting very late for them both.

“Alm?” Celica called for the man’s name and followed it by knocking on the door.

“How strange. Normally Alm is in his room by this hour.” Silique pondered. “Perhaps he has already fallen asleep.”

Celica felt disappointed but knew she should have expected this somewhat. With a heavy head she sighed and nodded.

“Perhaps he’ll visit me in the morning and we can take a nice stroll in the castle that way.” Celica turned to her guide. “Thank you so much Silique for bringing me here. At least I was able to take a better look of the castle.”

Flattered by the princess’s words Silique could only nod. “I am willing to serve you anytime my queen.”

“P-Please I am no such title yet.” Celica stuttered after hearing such a heavy title. “And please call me Celica. There is no need for formalities here.”

The footsteps of people and the chatter of heroes passing by didn’t really bother the Silique started to guide Celica back to her room before getting interrupted by two familiar faces.

“Oh, this is a surprise. Good evening Silique and Celica. I’m glad to see your recovery is going well.”

It was commander Anna that spoke. By her side was the ever so bubbly and cheerful Sharena as both carried blankets and spare pillows in their arms.

“Are you both out on a midnight stroll? I guess the midnight breeze is really nice at this time of hour.” Sharena added.

A light chuckle could be heard from Celica as she shook her head. “Unfortunately, no, I was actually hoping I could see Alm tonight and surprise him, but he seems to already fall asleep.”

The awkward stares Anna and Sharena shared caught Celica’s eyes. “Is something the matter?” Celica added.

“Oh? N-Nothing is the matter Miss Celica. In fact, we were heading to see him right now!” Sharena stuttered. The shock in Anna’s face was clear to see that she wasn’t expecting that type of sudden answer from the lancer.

Now stuck in a hole they couldn’t get out of Anna had no choice but to adapt to Sharena’s sudden story. With a nervous chuckle, the female commander nodded. “Actually, yes we were. We were going to drop these blankets and pillows into the summoner’s room. He is in fact in there watching over the summoner for us in our place. You see she got a nasty attack today, so we are taking no chances.”

“Ah I see. That explains why Alm suddenly left my room in a panic.” Looking concerned. “If I may ask, how close are the two? It’s not normal for Alm to act in such a panic so suddenly. Was the summoner in that much trouble?”

Anna felt like her heart was ready to jump out of her chest due to the sudden pressure and questions she was getting. She knew full well she was in no place to announce the relationship Alm had with the summoner, but she didn’t know how long she could keep holding back the truth.”

“A-Alm has a lot of close friends that range from all different time periods. He cares for each one of them dearly, so the summoner is no exception.” Anna continued to answer as she stared at Sharena, hoping she would help to get them out of the situation she put them into.

“Ah yes that is right. Alm is a wonderful leader that we all aspire to become. But we can talk more as we walk there.” Sharena took the first steps forward. “But please don’t worry too much about it Miss Celica. Everything is fine.”

With Sharena leading the charge the four women head off to the summoner’s room. Anna and Sharena were a few steps ahead as Celica and Silique continue to walk at a slower pace that Celica was comfortable at. The two had enough space between them that it was enough for Anna and Sharena to share a conversation between one another.

“I’m sorry Commander Anna.” Sharena kept on voice on the low, which was a rare occurrence for the loud bubbly girl. “I didn’t know what got ahead of me.”

Anna shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. The secret that Alm and Kirian cannot be kept in secret forever so even if we involve ourselves or not, their secret will reveal itself in time.”

Sharena could only nod at her commander’s wise words but Anna’s words still didn’t remove the worried expression on her face. Sharena held the blankets and pillows in her arms tightly.

“I just hope everyone will be ok.”

A light hand was placed on her back for a few seconds before Sharena noticed it was Anna’s hand on her back, giving the woman a form of comfort.

“It’s going to be just fine.”

The minutes went by and soon the group of four found themselves in front of Kiran’s room. Anna was the first to raise her hand and give off a few knocks before Sharena knocking as well. When Sharena knocked for the third time it was only then they noticed the door wasn’t locked properly and opened for them. Anna pushed the door lightly while being wary.

As the door opened to them slowly one by one did each of them enter the room. What they saw was surprising but nothing new. Under the covers slept Kiran peacefully while beside her was no other but Alm who was just as asleep as Kiran. The only difference was Alm was not under the covers like Kiran and still had most of his armor placed on. His hand was lightly over her waist and their heads were rather close to one another.

Not a single person in the room didn’t even know what to do yet even say. It was Celica that made the first move and walked on forward without the aid of Silique to help her. She fumbled a few times and even leaned on Sharena and Anna as she passed them both. Soon the young woman made her way to Alm and Kiran and sat by the end of the bed. She sat there silently for a few seconds before taping Alm’s feet several times to wake him up.

“Alm? Alm? Wake up.” Celica spoke Alm’s name softly as she didn’t want to wake up the summoner as well. She patted his feet again and finally on the third time she saw Alm was slowly starting to wake up.

Alm’s eyes flickered open and was confused why he was getting woken up so late in the night. The young man looked all around the room and could see Anna and Sharena in the back of the room and near the door with pillows and blankets in hand. But what caught him the most was the young woman that sat at the end of the bed. Seeing such a unexpecting person right in front of him caused Alm to fall right off the bed, making a loud thud as soon as he hit the ground.

“C-Celia?!”

A light chuckle could be heard from Celica from watching Alm tumble off the bed with an expression that made it like he had just seen a ghost. Alm picked himself off the bed and quickly sat beside her.

“Celica y-you can walk now?” Alm looked at Celica and noticed she had indeed walked here with the help of a walking stick and the aid of Silique.

Celica nodded. “Yes. In fact, I wanted to surprise you. Silique and I walked to your room and saw you were not there. That was when Princess Sharena and Commander Anna led us to you, here.”

Alm looked at Celica and it seemed she didn’t seem to notice or give too much thought on the reason of seeing him sleep beside the summoner. Half of him eagerly wanted answers while the other half feared the questions Celica would be asking him afterwards. But before a single word could escape his lips Celica’s attention was brought somewhere anew and noticed the bruises on the summoner’s hands that continued to rest.

“Is the summoner alright?” Celica gasped as she tried to reach over to them before Alm’s hand intervening.

“Yes…well we are all hoping so. The summoner has been suffering from weird illness that we can’t explain. That’s why we I was thinking of taking turns in sleeping beside the summoner just in case anything happens to her until I feel asleep waiting for Commander Anna and Princess Sharena to return.” Alm replied.

Alm was not using to lying but he knew full well this was not the place or time to admit what he shared with the summoner wasn’t just plain friendship.

“So that’s why we all caught you sleeping beside the summoner…” Celica turned to Alm. She smiled as Celica placed her hands onto Alm’s cheeks. “That is very kind of you. I’m relieved you are still the same man I’ve grown to know and love for.”

Alm wanted to choke from the amount of guilt he was feeling. The answer of if Celica knew he was with the summoner or not was answered then and there as he felt the fear entering into his system. There was even an awkward look on the faces of the ladies in the back but were caught off guarded by Celica. Her eyes still focused on Alm.

“…Celica…I…” Alm looked around and noticed everyone’s reactions. He knew very well he couldn’t keep this up. He closed his eyes for a moment and reached for Celica’s hands. He held them tightly. “Let me walk you back to your room. It’s getting late.”

There was no way Celica could ever refuse such an offer from Alm. She glanced over her shoulder and gave off a light nod to Silique. Silique nodded back and made her way back to her own room as she said goodnight to Sharena and Anna that were beside her by giving off a light nod to the both.

Alm did his best to muster up a smile as he helped Celica up to her feet. He reached over for the walking stick that Celica used to balance herself as she held onto Alm’s arm for support. Sharena and Anna moved themselves out of the way to make walking an easer time to Celica as Alm guided her out of the room.

Silence entered the room as both Sharena and Anna glanced at one another. Sharena nodded and decided she would walk up to Kiran first to see if she was asleep or not. On her way she grabbed some rolled bandages to cover the black and purple marks that stained her hands. Upon looking both women could see Kiran continued to sleep peacefully. The young woman did her best not to move around too much as she and Anna did their best to patch up the summoner’s wounds.

When both were convinced, they had done a good job they placed the extra pillows and blankets that they had originally came over to do. Both silently made their ways out as they left the door open for Alm to return as it was agreed between both girls that it was only right that he got the first shift.

But just as the door to Kiran’s room creaked closed, he eyes opened wide. Somehow deep in her heart she knew she wasn’t going to get any more sleep tonight.

* * *

 

When silence was the only thing Kiran could hear she began to pull herself from under the sheets, trying to make sure she wasn’t going to make too much noise. On her tip toes she slipped her coat on and on her waist was her every trusty Breidablik. But as she placed her weapon onto her belt Kiran couldn’t help but noticed her hands wrapped in bandages.

Her curiosity wanted her to remove them and see how bad the damages were but at the same time her fear held her back. The fear that something was indeed wrong with her and nobody; not even herself knew how to fix. Was she dying? Was she sick? Was she going to turn into somebody evil and horrible?

Her memory on the attack earlier was a complete blank, as if it never happened. Her body didn’t seem sore or tired. The only proof the attack happened were the marks on her hands that were currently bandaged up.

Was this perhaps a curse of choosing to be in a relationship with a man that was already taken.

Kiran didn’t like where her thoughts were heading as she shook her head, hoping it would toss out all the horrible thoughts out. Feeling convinced the young summoner reached for a candle placed already inside a candle holder. With her other hand she opened the door to only discover that Alfonse had been waiting for her, the only difference was that he had fallen asleep. Alfonse sat on the ground asleep while his [Fólkvangr ](https://fireemblem.gamepress.gg/weapon-skills/folkvangr-eff) was tightly held in his hand. No words could describe how grateful Kiran was to have landed she wonderful friends that would stay by her side or waste their own time for her. It nearly felt wrong.

Kiran kneeled beside Alfonse and noticed her peacefully he was sleeping. If she was in a much better condition, she would have taken him to his room. The summoner smiled as she felt the urge to softly pat Alfonse’s head as he continued to sleep.

In a soft voice, “ _I’ll see you in the morning.”_ And after quietly locking up her room, the young summoner fled in order to find a certain somebody.

But as the sounds of Kiran’s footsteps echoed late into the night Alfonse’s eyes slowly opened. They did not carry the usual sleepy look one would get from suddenly waking up but rather had a sense of sadness to them instead.

* * *

 

Kiran knew the halls were empty at night, but she never knew it could get this quiet as she held the candle in front of her to try and get a grasp of where she had led herself too. She could see the main hall in front of her and continued to make her way until she noticed one of the windows in the hall was not covered. Normally the maids and butlers would go to each window of the castle to close all the curtains shut or light up the candles to make sure there was some light when night fell.

Walking over to close it shut the young tactician noticed the window was indeed a door instead. A glass and transparent door that lead to one of the many gardens of the castle. With the full moon at its brightest Kiran felt like she didn’t need the candle’s flame and blew it out as soon she took a step outside.

It didn’t seem like Kiran had visited this courtyard in some time as she was caught off guard by its beauty that shined underneath the moonlight.  Pass the stone stairs lead to a field of flowers as in the distance the popular waterfalls of Ask could be heard in the far distance. The wind breeze was chilly even though winter had not fallen just yet. There were certain spots in the garden that had dedicated spots to sit and pass the time by as there were trees there to provide shelter.

Kiran nearly forgotten that she came by to see Alm as she was caught off guard by the wild arrange of flowers as she rush her way there. She didn’t think she was going to run into Alm tonight and didn’t mind if she didn’t. With Celica now among them she came along to understand her time with Alm was only going to get more complicated.

Maybe a simple walk in the gardens was what she needed to understand the chaos that erupted today. Her bandaged hands clasped the flowers the flowers without pulling them off the stem. While admiring the beauty of the flowers her eyes couldn’t help but noticed her hands once again.

Then the fear started to sink into once again. All those horrible thoughts came flooding back in. And the fear that she didn’t know how to handle whatever she may have, haunted her.

_“Will I have a tomorrow now that I have this?”_

Kiran took a few steps back as she rubbed her eyes, hoping it would make the tears fade away. She looked up and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t going to cry. She stood proudly in her spot as she looked up to the night sky.

_“No. I will get my tomorrow. I’ll find out whatever I have may it be sickness or a curse.”_

She returned her focus back to the ground and to the flowers she surrounded herself by. She sniffed a bit at the sight.

“And plus, I want to come back and see the flowers again.” Kiran held her hands tightly. “I…want to see the flowers again with everyone.”


End file.
